Michael Bishop (Earth-5875)
Major Michael Bishop (serial number MCH391-8) was an Auton synthetic operative within the Office of Naval Intelligence, who was notably responsible for conducting field operations and creating other synthetics that came to serve the UNSC Navy, such as Bishop, under ONI's Beta-5 Division. In August 2552, he was sent to Fiorina 161 in order to persuade Ellen Ripley to give herself in for ONI and allow them to study the Keymind xenomorph Chestburster that was gestating inside of her so they could weaponize it and use it against the Covenant to turn the tide on the First Contact War. Biography Early endeavours Michael Bishop was created somewhere in the early 2500s by the Office of Naval Intelligence's Beta-5 Division, being part of a much improved model able to "bleed" red blood instead of the normal white circulatory fluid seen in other synthetics. He eventually rose to fill the role of Auton manufacturer, creating numerous synthetics for the UNSC, including Bishop. He was a much Capturing Dwayne Hicks After gaining the rank of head of the Beta-5 Division, Michael became one of the first individuals to be informed of the xenomorphs' existence by then-CINCONI Margaret Paragonsky, and so he was tasked with studying the alien species to develop a possible living biological weapon to combat the Covenant. After the Battle of Paraíso in 2536, he was dispatched to the colony to investigate the specifics of the conflict, finding information of the battle which transpired. Failed retrieval mission .]] .]]After Hicks' incarceration, Bishop and other ONI agents continued to search in the next years for the Sulaco's Type 337 EEV, which had been jettisioned into space with Ellen Ripley and two Facehuggers before they could acquire them. When the EEV crash-landed on the penal colony Fiorina 161 on August 8th, 2552, in the Neroid system, ONI was informed of Ripley's survival and appearance on the colony by Harold Andrews, the warden of the Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit. Bishop was immediatly sent to the colony aboard the [[UNSC Patna (Earth-5875)|UNSC Patna]], arriving in the planet on August 11th, with the objective of retrieving the xenomorphs for ONI to seek a method of weaponization. He was selected to the mission duo to his indirect involvement he had with Ripley as the creator of Bishop. He arrived too late to capture the Dragon, who had been killed by the combined efforts of Ripley and the convicts of the prison. However, medical data transmitted from the EEV revealed to Bishop that Ripley had been impregnated with a Keymind Chestburster; his mission then changed to secure the Chestburster by bringing Ripley in with the creature inside her. He attempted to convince Ellen that the Chestburster could be safely removed with the help of scientists, insisting that she needed to trust him and that the xenomorphs could be humanity's last chance of survival against the Covenant, but it fell in deaf ears, and he was assaulted by Francis Aaron with a wrench, which destroyed his ear, revealing his red "blood". Aaron was then killed by the combat synthetics that were accompanying Bishop, but at the same moment, Ripley commited suicide by throwing herself into the prison's furnace to kill the Keymind and stop it from getting into the hands of ONI. Bishop's mission was a failure, prompting him to leave the planet, taking with him the inmate Robert Morse and the remains of Bishop Personality Michael Bishop was very intelligent and manipulative, making him a perfect asset for the Office of Naval Intelligence. Using his synthetic nature to pose as a human, he attempted to manipulate Ellen Ripley into believing he would take her to Earth for his safety, while he really wanted to capture the xenomorph Chestburster by any means necessary. Trivia *Owning to his role as a deceiver, Michael Bishop is the only known synthetic to have a designated name and last name. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Synthetics of Earth-5875 Category:ONI operatives (Earth-5875) Category:Scientists of Earth-5875 Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Males Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Created by Draft227 Category:UNSC personnel (Earth-5875)